


Textual Encounter of the Accidental Kind

by Melifair



Category: Captain America, MCU, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Accidental Sexting, F/M, Sexting, Steve is not tech shy, bras, mention of partial nudity, text flirting awkwardly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 17:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11445294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melifair/pseuds/Melifair
Summary: Ahhhh! So…. here’s that accidental sexting fic I’ve been working on forever. It turned out a bit differently in certain ways than I thought it would, I guess my brain was like, um no Mel, this makes more sense. Also, I am horribly unconfident and question everything.Thank you to @lostdaemon (Tumblr) for encouraging this plot bunny. And thank you to @pandolfo-malatesta (Tumblr) for looking it over when my eyes stopped catching flaws :)I hope you enjoy!





	Textual Encounter of the Accidental Kind

The team was assembled around the large conference table at the compound for a routine bi-weekly debrief on the Avengers as a newly reformed organization nearly a year old. There was also the PR free-for-all in regards to its more controversial new members to discuss. Publicly, Bucky hadn't been officially named as a new Avenger, but given the last few years--and overly ambitious paparazzi--the secret was out and there was a bit of damage control to take care of. 

As important as all of it was, they'd already been at it for half past an hour and passed around the same redundant information enough times for Steve's attention to wander. After a while, he'd taken to doodling in the margins of the notes in front of him when his phone suddenly buzzed from his pocket, startling him a bit.

Not meaning to distract anyone, he pulled the phone from his pocket and took a quick glance to see if it was anything pertinent. He couldn't imagine that it would be, considering the majority of the team was seated around the conference table, but the phone buzzed again and his curiosity was getting the better of him. Outside of work, outside of the Avengers, he didn't really get a lot of texts; so, naturally, the need to know who was texting got the better of him. With it held under the table, he let his thumbprint unlock the lock screen. 

He clearly wasn't sure what he was expecting to see, but it absolutely was not what greeted his eyes in vibrant detail. 

There on the screen was Darcy. Beautiful, bright, funny, sharp-as-a-tack Darcy. Darcy, who he had been drawn to since the moment he met her, who was usually dressed in oversized sweaters and baggy t-shirts with sarcastic phrases or cute animals printed across the front. Which was the complete opposite of what she was dressed like in the text. And to say “dressed” was an overstatement. 

To say that he'd never been intrigued as to what Darcy hid underneath her layers of clothing would have been a bold-faced lie. One that he'd tried to deny to himself on the rare occasion that she wore something that flattered her figure a bit more snugly than usual. 

Well, he certainly didn't have to wonder anymore. Her skin was smooth and her curves generous and bared to his gaze. And her breasts, holy hell, her breasts. They were full and soft and magnificently cradled and only partially shielded from view by a deep blue bra in satin and lace that dipped low and pushed everything together at the same time. He licked his lips, shifted in his seat, and felt the flushing heat burn up his neck, cheeks, and ears. 

Underneath the image was a text. A text that was meant for someone else, but nonetheless, posed a question to his eyes only.

*hey quit sciencing and tell me what u think? its like $90 but makes the girls look fab even tho no one ever sees them...*

She was asking for advice. On whether or not she should purchase the lingerie in question. Taking a closer look, he could see the price tag just under her arm.

*hello????? Text says u already saw it*

He'd been so distracted by the fact that he'd even received the text at all, and admittedly even more by the image of scantily-clad Darcy, that the thought of responding wasn't even a blip in his mind. But now that she was obviously waiting for an answer, in a dressing room somewhere, he felt a strangely obligated. Or he simply just started typing back at her prompt, all considerations aside, because it would honestly be a shame if she didn't get that bra.

*I agree looks great. And if it makes you feel good you should get it.*

He quickly added and sent *Also this is Steve*

There was no immediate response. Though just as she had texted him that she knew he'd seen her text, he could see the time-stamped indication that she had seen his. And the anticipation of a reply began to weigh on him. As well as the questioning regret at replying to her in the first place, on something that was clearly supposed to be private.

When she still didn't answer back after a few more minutes, Steve looked up surreptitiously and noted that everyone was still focused on the meeting. He didn't notice Natasha's sideways glance, only because his phone vibrated with a new message. 

*OMG...*

And in quick succession he received a flurry of texts from Darcy.

*as in star spangled????*

*holy shit*

*did I just legit send cap America my hi def boobs*

*please tell me this is some random other steve*

*nm please don't be random*

*wait u agree????*

It was a lot to process. Though he couldn't help but grin, as he sent back an equally rapid, and maybe slightly cheeky rejoinder.

*yes*

*seconded*

*yes* 

*nope*

*not random*

*very much*

After another brief pause, he got back another *holy shit*, and just a few seconds later, *Im so sorry*, and a few seconds after that, *either a super spy or super nosy billionaire thought it was funny to reprogram my contacts...

*its ok* he wondered briefly yet absently which one it could've been. But the thought was only at the periphery of his mind.

Then he added, *youre gonna get it right?* 

She answered with a *just a sec...* though it was more like a few minutes. 

True to her word, she sent another message, only this time it was a photo. 

Like the first fateful image, this one was also of Darcy in a bra. And if he thought the first one was distracting and blissfully revealing...well, he now stood corrected and horny, just a step above hot and bothered. Which was entirely inappropriate considering the present situation and present company. But that was a whisper of an afterthought to the picture she made on the screen.

There was no satin that curved enticingly like the bra before. No. The fabric in question was barely fabric at all. It was completely see through and only the red color of the sheer, delicate material was indication that it was there at all. That, and some little barely strategic patches of lace for adornment. The seams of the garment also made it apparent that it was indeed an article of clothing. Both minimally covered her nipples. 

*what bout this one*

He shifted in his seat again, spreading his legs just a bit in hopes that a change in position might help to relieve the sudden strain of his jeans against his cock. 

Another text came through: *not like anyone will see me in it but it's so pretty and I want it*

He sure as hell was seeing her in it now, and it only made him wish and hope that he might see her in it in person. 

He'd been harboring some pretty strong feelings of something more than friendship towards her lately. That's not to say that he wasn't attracted to her the moment he met her; just that he was never good with women. Initially, at least. To be completely honest, he was never really good with anyone at first. It took time for him to become comfortable with someone enough to even become their friend. 

*I see you doll and yes you should get it*

His reply was an impulsive one. Especially given that he'd never blatantly made a move. His past attempts at making the first move, few and far between, had been disastrous at best. 

It took her a few minutes to answer back, just long enough to make him nervous that maybe he'd overstepped a line that he was only just aware of - because the possibility of anything more than their standing friendship was simply something he only entertained in the back of his mind. 

*im gonna have quite the ticket soldier* 

He couldn't keep the grin off his face and his confidence surged.

*make it up to you?*

Another brief pause.

*you offering to pay for my underwear Steve?*

*i can, though I was thinking dinner, my treat*

She texted back, one right after another.

*im spending like $200 on lingerie*

*wait did you just*

*are you asking me out????* 

*oh god*

*I corrupted your sensibilities with my boobs*

*im going to hell*

He huffed a laugh, gaining a few curious looks from the others at the conference table. Most notably Natasha, who raised a brow with a suspiciously knowing curve to her lip. 

"Sorry," he feigned, reaching for the glass of water in front of him, "a bit parched." 

When everyone's attention went back to...well, he really wasn't sure...his went back to his phone. He felt a little bad that he didn't really have any interest in what was going on outside the screen in his hand. And he was sure if it were really important, Natasha would avert his attention away from the compromising text conversation he was carrying on with Darcy. But she hadn't, so he kept texting. 

*sweetheart my sensibilities have been corrupted since the 1930s*

*oh?* she replied back with a leering emoji face.

He felt his face turn hot again. *im sorry I'm not very good at this*

*you are doing just fine, smoother than you think mister*

He smiled. 

*i don't know about that, but I would like to take you out*

*oh we are definitely going out just text me the details and your favorite color*

His heart was pounding as he texted back. 

*will do* and quickly after *and if you mean what I think you mean, blue, though you make a hard case for red*

He got a kissy face emoji back and a text that read *noted*.


End file.
